Double Date Disaster!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! Two Misfit couples go out on a double date! Next: The kids come home! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Getting Ready!

**Double Date Disaster**

**Author's Note: Hey there, Misfit Fans! L1701E here! After all this time, I finally got some inspiration to do a brand-new Misfit fic. Basically, a couple of the West and East Coast Misfit teams go out on a double date, and hilarity ensues. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Red Witch, myself, and Marvel Comics…and others. And here's your quote: "Git-R-Done!" – Larry the Cable Guy**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready!

**West Coast Misfit Manor**

West Coast Misfit Manor. It was the headquarters of the West Coast Misfits, the GI Joe-trained team of teenage mutants. And two of them were preparing for a date.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" A feminine voice grunted. It belonged to a blonde-haired girl, with it styled in the classic 70s Farrah hairdo. She was clad in a pink dress. She was standing in her room, fussing over a blond-haired boy, dressed in a black shirt with a matching jacket and slacks. She was fussing over his semi-long hair. The girl's name was Alison Blaire. She was a young singer who had the mutant ability to absorb sound and convert into light, which she could use for various effects, including creating lasers and protective forcefields. Her codename, appropriately enough, was Dazzler, her stage name.

"I'm _not_ fidgeting!" A masculine voice defended. It was the voice of the boy that Ali was fussing over. His name was Longshot. He was an extradimensional warrior and former slave. Artificially created by the television executive/despot Mojo for stuntwork, Longshot managed to "negotiate" a better contract with the fat despot, and he joined the West Coast Misfits looking for adventure. When he met Ali, he was immediately smitten with her. Longshot was very agile, thanks to his having hollowed-out bones. His hands only had three fingers each, not counting thumbs, and he had a bizarre ability to bring 'good luck' to himself. "Ali, I'm nervous. I've never really done this 'double date' stuff before."

"Aw, relax." Ali reassured. "Besides, Todd and Althea thought it'd be fun. We don't get to meet the East Coast guys much. Pretty ironic, considering that we have a way to go anywhere we want in seconds." The Joe silent weapons expert codenamed Quick-Kick peeked in. The muscular Asian-American was dressed in a black sleeveless t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Uh, knock knock." Quick-Kick tapped the side of the doorway to Ali's room.

"Hi, Quick-Kick." Ali smiled.

"Well, you two look very nice." The silent weapons specialist smiled.

"Thank you." Ali nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Longshot chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Knock that off! You'll mess up your hair!" Ali chided. Quick-Kick chuckled.

"Anyway, you two know what to do, right?" The martial artist reminded.

"Mm-hmm." Longshot nodded. "We got our phones. We'll check in every fifteen minutes."

"You really don't need to worry about us, Quick-Kick." Ali reassured.

"Oh, I have to. It's part of my job." Quick-Kick crossed his arms. "But in all seriousness, I hope the double date goes well."

"It should." Longshot nodded. "Todd and Althea are somewhat sane."

"Mm-hmm." Quick-Kick nodded. The three then heard an explosion outside. "What the-?"

"BWAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A masculine voice cackled from outside. The cackling was accompanied by a monkey's howling.

"MY JEEP!" Another masculine voice screamed. "FIRESTORM! YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, man…" Quick-Kick sighed. "I gotta go separate Firestorm and Hardcase before they kill each other again." He then left, muttering as he went down the hall. "As Danny Glover once said in _Lethal Weapon_, 'I'm getting too old for this stuff…'" Ali and Longshot looked at each other.

"Oh-kay…" Longshot blinked.

"That was…strange." Ali agreed.

"Strange?" Longshot crossed his arms. "Ali, have you forgotten where we live? Strangeness happens all the time around here." A crash was heard.

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A thirteen-year-old boy with his brown hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes, dressed in an old Undertaker t-shirt and blue jeans, raced by the doorway, cackling madly. He was Kyle Wildfire, a young Boston-born mutant who had the ability to generate and control electrical power.

"YOU GAIJIN DOG! I SHALL BEHEAD YOU FOR THIS!" A Japanese boy with short black hair yelled angrily as he passed by the doorway. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and red jeans. His name was Toshiro Yoshida, and he was a Japanese mutant codenamed Sunfire for his mutant ability to generate intense heat and fiery plasma. He was pitching fireballs at Kyle. The two did not get along. "COME BACK HERE AND FACE MY WRATH!"

"Come and get me, ya slap-happy jerk!" Kyle challenged. Noise was heard from the kitchen.

"Tommy, get yer arse out of the bloody kitchen!" The Scottish-accented voice of the red-haired mutant werewolf named Rahne Sinclair was heard yelling from the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry, Sheila!" The Australian-accented voice of the shark-like mutant named Tommy Sharpe was heard answering.

"Ace Starr, quit making that racket up there! I'm tryin' tae make a phone call!" The Irish-accented voice of the blonde screamer named Theresa Rourke snapped. Ali sighed.

"I suppose." The blonde lightengale admitted. "I wonder if the East Coast guys go through stuff like this?"

**Misfit Manor, The Pit**

The Misfit Manor was the home of the majority of the original Misfit team. And right now, two of the teenage mutant heroes were getting ready for a date.

"This double date thing was a great idea!" A dark-haired teenage girl grinned. Her long black hair had blue streaks in it. Her ears were decorated with earrings made from triangular Chinese coins. She was clad in a one-shoulder blue dress. Her name was Althea Delgado. She was the leader of the Misfit team, and she was codenamed Wavedancer for her mutant ability to control water, as well as for her ability to breathe both in air and water. She was standing in the room belonging to her boyfriend, looking at herself in a standing mirror. "Don't you think so, Toddles?" She turned her head with a smile as her boyfriend hopped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, yo." A teenage boy smiled. His pale skin had a very slight greenish tint to it. He looked a little frog-like, and his eyes were yellow. He was dressed in a black shirt with a dark green jacket and slacks. His name was Todd Tolensky. He was codenamed Toad for his mutant abilities, which were basically like that of a toad. He had superhumanly strong legs, granting him great leaping power, super reflexes and agility, the ability to spit slime and acid, and a prehensile tongue. He and Althea were two of the first Misfits, and they were the 'golden couple' of the team. "I think it's pretty funny, yo. We don't often get a chance to do much with the West Coast guys."

"Mm-hmm." Althea nodded. "And I'm sure Dazzler and Longshot would love to know where we're going."

"Where _are_ we going?" Todd scratched his head.

"Oh, just a nice little place." Althea smiled. "Don't you worry about it." She smiled and kissed the frog-like mutant.

"I just hope nothing happens to wreck it, yo." Todd sighed. Althea laughed.

"Oh, relax Toddles." Althea tapped Todd's nose with her finger, smiling. "The others wouldn't _dare_ spy on us."

"Yeah, I suppose." Todd shrugged. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Althea called. The door opened, revealing Shipwreck, the GI Joe sailor. He was also Althea's dad.

"Hey, guys." Shipwreck smiled. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going good." Althea smiled. "Are you sure the Triplets won't try and eavesdrop on us."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Shipwreck nodded. "They said they found something else to keep them distracted."

"Oh, that's good." Todd smiled. "It'll be nice to get away from all the insanity that pervades this place."

"I dunno." Althea sighed. "I gotta funny feeling that their little project is gonna be a disaster." Screaming was heard. "See what I mean?" Shipwreck turned and got out of the way.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" A bound-up boy with short brown hair screamed. He was Jamie Madrox. A mutant with the ability to create clones of himself, he was one of the X-Men, codename Multiple. He hopped by very quickly, screaming. "HELP ME! GET ME HOME! SAVE ME!" He was chased by three squealing black-haired young girls, dressed in identical pink lab coats and jeans. They were Daria, Brittany, and Quinn Delgado, a set of genius triplets who had psionic powers. They were codenamed Trinity. They were Althea's younger sisters, and they all had a crush on Jamie.

"Come back here and give us kisses!" The triplets squealed in unison as they ran by. Shipwreck's eyes widened.

"TRINITY!" The sailor yelled as he took off after them. "Did you kidnap Jamie again?" Althea groaned.

"Man, this double date thing _is_ a great idea. I can get a break from this madness."

"AGH! HELP ME!" The silver-haired speedster named Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, screamed as he ran by, covering himself with his arms. He was covered in globs of paint of various colors. "SAVE ME! OW! THAT HURT!" A cackling Wanda Maximoff, the hexcasting Scarlet Witch, chased after him, carrying a paintball gun. A fwoosh was heard from downstairs.

"JOHN! YOU IDIOT! YOU TOASTED THE STOVE!" The voice of the redheaded microwave generator named Angelica "Firestar" Jones screamed.

"But Fire Angel, it wasn't me fault!" The voice of the reddish-blond insane Australian pyrokinetic named St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce whimpered. "I was trying to make you a cake, and the oven went nuts."

"I'LL SHOW YOU GOING NUTS!" Angelica was heard screaming, and then she was followed by the sounds of a frying pan hitting a skull. Althea sighed.

"Oh yeah, let's go."

Well, well, well! Looks like the date is going to start off! What insanity will happen next? Where will our heroes go? Will anyone get tortured? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Dinner Disaster

**Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: "It's everywheeeeere! It's even in the raccoon wounds!" – Peter Griffin, Family Guy.**

Chapter 2: Dinner Disaster

**Malibu** **Base**

Longshot and Ali walked outside of the West Coast Misfit Manor.

"Oh, boy!" Ali smiled happily. "I can't believe we're going to get out of this base and away from the others for a while. I could use a break." Sounds of fighting could be heard from inside.

"TOSHI! LET GO OF KYLE'S NOSE!" The voice of the Scottish werewolf Rahne Sinclair, aka Wolfsbane, screamed.

"KYLE, GET YER ELBOW OUT OF TOSHI'S EAR!" The voice of the Irish screamer Theresa Rourke, codenamed Siryn, added.

"Toshi, put down that katana!"

"Kyle, where in the name of God did ye get that chainsaw?"

"I…see what you mean?" Longshot sighed. "Did Althea and Todd send you the coordinates?"

"Yup." Ali held up her watch. "Although I don't believe it myself. You know where these coordinates go?"

"Oh yeah." Longshot nodded. "How are they going to pay for it?"

"They said they knew people." Ali shrugged. "So…you ready to go?"

"Eh, why not?" Longshot shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?" He and Ali pressed a button on their watches, and the two young heroes disappeared in a flash of light.

**A restaurant in Paris, France**

In a flash of light, Ali and Longshot appeared in Paris, France.

"Oh, wow!" Ali beamed in delight. "I can't believe it! We're back in France! Oh, this is like the time we went over for that mission last Christmas!"

"Yeah, I wonder how that brat D'Agastino is doing?" Longshot wondered.

"Last I heard, she's getting counseling or something." Ali remembered. "Anyway, I wonder where Todd and Althea are hiding out?"

"Yoo-hoo!" A familiar voice called out. "Hey! Ali! Longshot! Over here!" The two West Coast Misfits turned around and saw Althea and Todd standing near the restaurant's front door. Althea was waving. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Al!" Ali grinned. She hugged the original Misfit team's leader. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going great." Althea grinned.

"Hey Frog, how ya doin'?" Longshot chuckled, shaking Todd's hand.

"Eh, I'm doin' good, yo." Todd shrugged. "What about you, man?"

"I'm good." Longshot shrugged.

"Things still crazy over on your side of the country?" Ali inquired.

"Let's just go inside and talk." Althea insisted. "It'll be more comfortable in the restaurant." The four young heroes went inside the restaurant. After a minute, they were seated and given menus. Althea pulled out a cell phone from her purse.

"I gotta check in." Althea explained. "Sorry about that."

"That's cool. Me too." Ali nodded, producing her own cell phone. The girls dialed up their respective home bases. "Hi, Kicker!"

"Hi, Cover Girl!" Althea greeted.

"Well, looks like the girls are going to be occupied for a while." Longshot chuckled.

"Uh-huh." Todd nodded with his own chuckle. "So, how are things going on your end of the country?"

"Eh, things are going good." Todd shrugged. "Things have been a little slow lately, to be honest with you."

"Really?" Longshot nodded.

"Yeah, we still do have the usual insanity, though." Todd shrugged. "Lance is still pining for Kitty. SPyder still hates her. Pietro is still getting himself into big trouble. Angelica is still putting up with John. Poor guy, he can't get the hint." Todd chuckled. "Wanda still dances, and secretly crushes on Craig. Fred still eats, Lina still hangs out in the infirmary. Paul still charms the X-Girls, and that's really about it, yo. How about you?" Meanwhile, Todd didn't notice that one customer was eyeing him.

"Huh huh huh…" The guy drooled. His friend, who was sitting next to him, noticed.

"Now, Henri…" The second guy noticed. "Don't start this stuff again…"

"How are things on your end, yo?" Todd inquired. Longshot shrugged.

"Not bad. It's been slow from our end, too." The luck-creating mutant remembered. "Although some things don't change, thank goodness."

"Let me guess…" Todd tapped his chin. "Thunderbolt and Sunfire still go at it?"

"Oh yeah." Longshot nodded. "Their last brawl wrecked a parking lot."

"That happened?"

"Well, they went to see the Lakers live. Kyle compared their playing to Shiro's family, and before you know it, everyone was fighting." Todd started to laugh. "Man, you should've seen what the Lakers' point guard did to the Jazz's coach with a rubber chicken! Total Bobby Knight, yo."

"Heh heh, yeah I heard of Bobby Knight." Longshot chuckled. "He's Mojo's favorite coach. Mojo models his basketball coaching after him."

**Mojoworld**

"WHY YOU DIRTY-!" The fat pus yellow-colored lifeform called Mojo, dressed in a dark red Indiana shirt and white wig, screamed as he strangled a yellow four-armed alien dressed in a dark red basketball uniform with white trim and a white headband.

"ACK ACK ACK!" The alien screamed.

"YOU CAN'T PLAY RIGHT!" Mojo screamed.

**Back in the restaurant**

"And Tommy still is a bottomless pit, yo?" The amphibious young mutant guessed.

"Oh yeah." Longshot confirmed with a sigh. "He's banned from most of the buffet restaurants in town." He shook his head. "Poor guy is so despondent about it."

"Yeah, Fred would feel the same way." Todd nodded in agreement. "I remember when he got banned from the Old Country Buffet in Bayville last week. We couldn't get the poor guy out of his room for a week." Meanwhile, the French guy was shaking.

"Henri…" His friend warned. "Remember what ze doctor told you about your diet…"

"Nuhhh…" The French guy mumbled as he shook and stared at Todd intensely, which Todd didn't notice. The chattering girls hung up their phones.

"Sorry." Ali apologized. "You know how the Joes get."

"Tell me about it." Althea nodded. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about what we've been up to lately." Longshot answered. "We helped save a youth center from Metallix."

"Yeah, I heard of Metallix." Althea nodded. "Red Dragon first met them. They're the regular enemies of the Southside guys."

"Kyle and Terrell beat them with a basketball game." Dazzler chuckled. "It was going to be two-on-two, but Rhinox got knocked silly by Kyle."

"That's the Thunderbolt for you." Longshot chuckled. The French guest, Henri, started shaking really hard.

"Henri, no! Remember your diet!" His companion snapped.

"Man, you should've seen what Trinity built yesterday." Althea sighed. A waiter walked up to the four young mutants.

"Would you like your menus now?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, sure. Thank you." Ali smiled. The waiter handed out the menus and walked away with a smile. The kids looked through the menus.

"Darn it!" Todd grumbled. "Can I just get a cheeseburger?" Althea giggled.

"Oh, Toddles." Althea mussed up Todd's hair. "You're so silly." The guest, Henri, screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" Henri screamed, grabbing a fork. "I CAN'T TAKE MY DIET ANYMORE!"

"Henri, NO!" His friend screamed. Henri charged towards the table.

"What the-?" The four mutants exclaimed in unison.

"I WANT FROG'S LEGS!" Henri screamed. He wielded his fork like a knife, and he was charging towards Todd.

"YIKES!" Todd screamed. Henri tried to stab Todd in a downward thrust, but Todd used his ninja training to dodge the crazed restaurant customer.

"FROG LEGS FROG LEGS FROG LEGS!" The man screamed.

"Oh my God!" Ali gasped.

"Holy cow!"

"TODDLES!" Althea screamed.

"I got this!" Todd yelled. "YIKES!" He hopped into the kitchen, the crazed customer, panting heavily and foaming at the mouth, chasing after him. Sounds of crashing, fighting, cursing, and things breaking could be heard.

"Somebody call the police!" A customer exclaimed.

"Oh, we're gonna get banned from this place. I just know it." Althea winced.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity will continue! What madness will happen next? Can Toad take down the crazy guy? Will the Misfits get banned from _another_ place? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Another Dinner Disaster

**Double Date Disaster!**

**Disclaimer: "Donny DeCicco, nice to meet ya! Welcome to the United States." – Adam Sandler, Coneheads**

Chapter 3: Another Dinner Disaster!

**Paris**

"FROG'S LEGS! I WANT FROG'S LEGS!" Henri screamed as he chased after Todd. The mad customer slashed his fork around like a sword.

"Toddles!" Althea screamed.

"I got this, yo! Call the cops!" Todd snapped. He leapt towards the doorway toward the kitchen as a waiter walked out, carrying a trayful of pies. "Look out! OOF!" He collided with the waiter, causing them to tumble over.

"Sacre bleu!" The waiter exclaimed as Todd leapt off him and the pies landed on the waiter's face. "AGH!" Henri tripped and fell on top of the hapless waiter.

"ARGH!" Henri screamed.

"Get off me, you buffoon!" The waiter snapped. Henri raced in after Todd, but the crazy customer had no idea that Todd was trained in fighting by ninjas.

"I will have my frog's legs, or die trying!" Henri snarled at Todd. The young amphibious mutant was getting into a fighting stance, despite the chaotic environment created by the surprised chefs.

"Who are zese guys?"

"Get zem out of here!"

"I cannot work like zis!"

"Why do I crave frog's legs all of a sudden?" A fat chef with brown hair blinked as he looked at Todd. A skinny redheaded chef who was standing next to him rolled his eyes.

"If I were you, I would stop listening to my stomach, fat boy." The redheaded chef mocked, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" The fat chef snapped. "I am not fat! I am big boned!"

"If you are big boned, then I am the King of Spain!" The redheaded chef snapped back.

"I have grown tired of your jokes about my weight!" The fat chef snapped.

"Lose a few hundred pounds, as well as cease eating the ingredients out of the fridge, and then I will stop!" The redheaded chef growled. He grabbed a sailfish. "Allow me to cut some off you!" The fat chef grabbed a long loaf of French bread.

"En garde, you arrogant twig!" The fat chef challenged. The two chefs started a bizarre form of swordfight, and they had to be broken up by the other chefs. Meanwhile, Todd was defending himself from Henri.

"I cannot know peace until I have frog's legs!" Henri screamed, diving towards Todd. Todd called upon his ninja training. He quickly leapt up, flying over the crazed man. He landed into a former somersault, and then leapt up to his feet with a back handspring.

"Whoa! That was neat!" One of the watching chefs grinned. "I want to be able to do that."

"I'm a _toad_, yo! There's a difference!" Todd sighed. He grabbed a bunch of spoons and started throwing them at Henri.

"Hey!" Henri exclaimed, covering his face with his hands to protect it. "Hey! Stop it! Ow! That hurts! Hey! That one nearly hit my eye! Yikes! That one nearly got me in the ear!" Todd grabbed a frying pan, and with one mighty swing…

_**CLANG!**_

"_Oooooh!_" Several of the watching chefs winced.

"That had to hurt." One of the chefs retched.

"I am glad I am not that guy." Another agreed.

"That was my favorite frying pan…" A third chef whimpered. "I cannot believe that he did that to my favorite frying pan!"

"Oh get off it, Andre!"

**In front of the restaurant, Paris**

Several police cars had pulled up in front of the restaurant. Two officers were carrying the crazed restaurant customer named Henri. He had some bruises on him other signs of a general beatdown.

"Stop squirming!" One of the officers snapped.

"Frog's legs! Frog's legs!" Henri screamed in rage. He also had a noticeable lump on his head. He kept on screaming as he was shoved into the back of the French police car. "FROOOOOOG'S LEEEEEEGS!" The officers shut the door. Henri started yelling at Todd and banging his head against the window.

"Come on, yo!" Todd yelled loudly at Henri in challenge, brandishing a dented frying pan. He was being held back by Althea and Longshot. "Come on! I ain't afraid of you, yo! I don't fear no Frenchie punks! Come on! Let's go!"

"Toddles!" Althea exclaimed. "Toddles, calm down!"

"Yeah, man!" Longshot added. "Relax, Todd!"

"That psycho tried to kill me, yo!" Todd snapped. "I'll whup 'im! I'll whup 'im good! Come on!" Todd struggled to break free of his two fellow Misfits' hold.

"Uh huh." Ali nodded. She was speaking to a French policeman.

"Did you know zis man? Have you ever seen him before?" The policeman inquired, pointing at the cursing Henri with his pen.

"No." Ali shook her head. "No, we only came here on a double date. I never saw that guy before in my life. None of us have. This is the first time we ever seen him."

"Mm-hmm. I see." The policeman wrote on the pad he had. "So you have no idea why he tried to attack your friend." He deduced.

"No. I don't." Ali shook her head. "He just up and started trying to stab Todd, screaming about wanting frog's legs." The officer looked at Todd and raised a thin eyebrow.

_I do not blame him._ The officer thought. Meanwhile, a couple other cops were separating the two grappling chefs.

"Come on, you skinny punk! Come on!" The fat chef challenged angrily, trying to get his hands back around the skinny chef's throat.

"I don't fear you, you arrogant pig!" The skinny chef snapped as he struggled with the cops trying to hold him back. "I have a green belt!"

"Oh yeah?" The fat chef snapped back. "Well, I have a fuchsia belt!"

"There's no such belt you-! Let me go!" The skinny chef screamed as he increased his struggles. "Let me go! I will knock his fat head right off his obese shoulders!"

"I will snap you like a branch, you twig!" The fat chef increased his own struggles. "Let me go!" None of the Misfits noticed the fighting chefs.

"Toddles! Calm down!" Althea tried to soothe her amphibious boyfriend. "Let him go, Toddles. The cops got him." She nodded her head at the car containing Henri, which drove away. Todd calmed down.

"Okay…okay." Todd breathed. "I'm cool, yo. I'm cool. You can let me go, yo." Longshot and Althea carefully let the young mutant go. Todd breathed in and out.

"Well, now what do we do?" Longshot sighed. "This dinner was ruined."

"Yeah." Althea sighed. "Hey wait…" The water-controller suddenly had a bright idea. "Why not go eat somewhere else?"

"Like where, yo?" Todd scratched his head.

"McDonalds, I hope." Longshot smiled hopefully.

"I happen to know another place we could go and eat." Althea remembered. "Flint and Lady Jaye once went there for a date."

"Another restaurant?" Ali overheard. "Where?" Althea only smirked.

**A restaurant in Hong Kong**

"Wow." Dazzler grinned in pleasant surprise as the four young mutants found themselves in the territory of China known as Hong Kong. "I never thought I would come here."

"Nice, huh?" Althea grinned. "I thought you guys would like this. Flint and Lady Jaye once came here for a romantic night."

"Let me guess. They got into a fight." Longshot quipped.

"Actually, yeah. They did." Althea nodded. "It wasn't one of their marital spats, though."

"Well, I don't see any tank tracks anywhere, any wrecked cars, holes in buildings, or anyplace on fire…" Todd snickered.

"Only in GI Joe will you have a married couple that settles their arguments with tanks." Ali shook her head.

"Are you kidding, Blaire?" Todd snickered. "Last time those two got into a spat, they were in an arena where a monster truck rally was held. They hijacked a couple monster trucks and went at it, yo. I mean, full blown demolition derby, yo. Downtown Topeka was never the same."

"Oh my God! Was anyone hurt?"

"Beach-Head ended up in traction for a week. The people loved it, too. The guy who ran the event wanted them to work for him." Todd chuckled.

"Less talk, more dinner." Althea interrupted. The four Misfits walked into a nearby restaurant and took a seat. However, several men, dressed in black suits, eyed the young mutants. They were all eating dinner.

"Hey, look." One of the suits pointed out. "I have heard of them. Those are the Misfits."

"What could they be doing here?" A second suit scratched his head.

"Maybe they are here to investigate our operation." A third suit suggested. "I suggest we go over there and send them a message."

"They look like they're having dinner to me." The second suit noticed.

"But still, we cannot take any chances…" The third suit warned.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in a boatload of trouble! What insanity will happen next? Who are those guys? And what kind of trouble will they cause? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Hong Kong Hullabaloo!

**Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: "You killed Captain Clown!" – Mark Hamill as the Joker, _Batman: The Animated Series_**

Chapter 4: Hong Kong Hullabaloo!

**On a street in Hong Kong**

Across the street from the restaurant where the four Misfits were dining, a police car was sitting parked on the street. The two officers inside were members of the Hong Kong police department.

"Ahh…" The cop in the driver's seat smiled, reclining back and putting his hands behind his head. "I tell you what, man. Finally, a slow night."

"Tell me about it." The cop in the passenger seat nodded with a smile, opening up a bag of pretzels and a can of soda. "Hey, remember when Hong Kong got handed back to China?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." The driver seat cop nodded. "I remember chasing this guy…"

"Oh yeah, he stole a horse." The passenger seat cop remembered. "Is that the one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well…" The passenger seat cop continued. "He stole an American Minuteman costume from a shop. He put it on, and he started riding a horse around the city, firing a shotgun, and he started screaming 'The Commies are coming! The Commies are coming!'" The two cops burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah…" The driver's seat cop chuckled. "Man thought he was Paul Revere or something, heh heh." He looked over. "Hey, you got another soda or something?"

"Yeah, here you go." The passenger seat cop nodded, handing a soda pop over to the driver seat cop. The driver seat cop nodded gratefully as he took the can.

"You ever tried any of the flavored sodas?" The driver's seat cop wondered, looking at the passenger seat cop. The passenger seat cop shrugged.

"Yeah, a couple." The passenger seat cop shrugged. "I like the cherry and vanilla. However, I can't believe they made a _lemon_ flavor."

"Oh yeah." The driver seat cop nodded. "I drank some of it, and I nearly threw up." The driver seat cop winced. I mean, it was like they put too _much_ lemon in it. There's a reason why people only mix a _wedge_ of lemon with it."

"A-men to that, brother." The passenger seat cop agreed with his own nod. "A-men to that." The two cops heard a radio crackle. "What in the?"

"All units, please respond to a disturbance in downtown-!" The radio started to crackled.

"Ah, respond yourself!" The driver's seat cop muttered, shutting off the radio.

"Hey!" The passenger seat cop exclaimed. "Why'd you shut the radio off! There was a disturbance! We'll get in trouble again!"

"Ah, the chief can blow it out his ear." The driver's seat cop grumbled, crossing his arms. "For once, I finally get me a quiet night, and I swear, I want it to _stay_ that way!"

"Hey…" The passenger seat cop mumbled. "You hear something?" The driver's seat cop blinked.

"Yeah…I do…" The driver's seat cop confirmed. "It's sounds like it's coming from that restaurant over there…" The two cops slowly turned their heads. The sounds of a scuffle could be heard from inside. Suddenly, a crashing noise accompanied by the sound of breaking glass rang out, as a Chinese man, dressed in a nice black suit, flew through the window, as if he was thrown through it. "Aw, snap!"

"Looks like we gotta respond!" The passenger seat cop cracked smarmily.

"Oh, shut up…" The driver's seat cop grumbled as he and his partner emerged from the car and ran toward the door, kicking it down. "POLICE! FREEZE!" The two cops suddenly got knocked off their feet by a flying man in a suit.

"OOF!" The two cops grunted.

"I'm Colonel Sanders…" The suit-wearing man mumbled with a dumb smile on his face before falling into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

"Did we call for backup?" The driver's seat cop grunted.

"Yeah…why?" The passenger seat cop nodded.

"I think we'll need more backup. _Lots_ more backup." The driver's seat cop sighed. Inside the restaurant, the four young mutant heroes were fighting the men in suits.

"Wonderful, yo. Freakin' wonderful!" Todd grumbled, dodging a roundhouse kick from one of the suit-wearing men. "Only us, yo. Only the Misfits would go to a restaurant for a date, and end up tusslin' with the local Triad!"

"What'd we do, man? What'd we do?" Longshot exclaimed as he dodged a thrust intended for his throat thanks to his superior agility.

"Hold still!" The suit-wearing man growled.

"And we without my daggers…" The extradimensional blond muttered to himself as he backflipped over a table. "Ah, well. I never needed daggers to kick butt anyway!" He grabbed a fallen glass, and pitched it at the man, hitting him across the face. "Heh."

"Oh, great!" Alison grumbled as she tossed a pitcher at a Triad member. The man ducked.

"Ha! You miss, American!" The Triad member taunted. "You didn't even get my suit wet YI!" He got blasted by a laser that sent him flying spine-first through a window. He landed hard on the ground. "OW! Ohhhh…maybe I should stop doing that." The sound of Althea yelling out a 'HI-**_YA!_**' was heard, and the next window exploded with another Triad member flying through it. "Hey, watch it! You nearly put a bunch of glass shards in my eye!"

"Oh, shut up and call an ambulance…" The second Triad member whimpered. The first one then started searching his pockets.

"I can't." The first one gulped. "It must still be in there…"

"Then go back in there and get it…" The second one whined. "I don't think the human foot is meant to be at this angle…" More sounds of fighting and screaming were heard.

"…I don't wanna go back in there…" The first one whimpered nervously. "…I'll get beaten up again…" Meanwhile, inside, the action was still going on.

"Can I make an admission?" Althea inquired as she punched out another Triad suit.

"What?" Dazzler sighed as she flipped over a sword-wielding Triad suit, and then blocked his sword blow with a forcefield.

"I'm starting to have some fun here." Althea grinned as she slid between a Triad suit's legs, leapt to her feet, and punched him across the head.

"So am I, my little starfish." Todd added with a smile as he ducked several shuriken thrown by one Triad guy.

"Geez! I am having no luck with hitting anything today!" The shuriken-throwing Triad member grumbled. "I took that six-week course for nothing!"

"Not all online courses are worth the hype, yo!" Todd shot out his tongue like a dart. His tongue slapped the Triad man across the face.

"EWWWW!" The Triad man winced. "That's disgusting! Hey!" The tongue wrapped itself around the Triad's leg, and then pulled him down to the ground. Longshot eyed the shuriken.

"Sweet!" The blond grinned. He took a leap and grabbed the shuriken. "If it's sharp, pointy, and can be thrown, it's my weapon of choice!" The grinning extradimensional threw the shuriken, pinning one Triad guy to the wall with them by his clothes. "Hey, let's get some cops here!"

"We're here…" The two cops waved.

**Sometime later**

"Ooh!" Ali grumbled, crossing her arms. "This is getting ridiculous. Everywhere we go, we end up in a fight." She watched the cops cart away the cursing Triad guys.

"Aw man, my pay is gonna get docked again…" One of the Triads, a bald man, whined. "And I was doing so well! I beat up 15 guys for protection this week! I was on a roll!"

"You do realize that I'm a cop, right?" The cop smirked. The Triad blinked.

"D'oh!" He cursed as he was put in the back of the squad car.

"Well, look at it this way, Ali." Longshot chuckled. "At least none of us are getting arrested." The lightengale sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's _one_ thing in our favor." Ali sighed. She noticed Todd and Althea making out in the back of a squad car. The blonde blinked. "You have gotta be kidding."

"Heh. They're almost like rabbits." Longshot joked. A cop noticed.

"Hey!" He tapped on the window with his baton. "_Hey!_ You kids get outta there! You ain't the ones getting arrested!" A grumbling Todd and Althea got out of the car.

"Sheesh." Althea crossed her arms. "Try to spend some time with the man I love…"

"Well, where else do you guys wanna go, yo?" Todd wondered, rubbing some lipstick off his face with a handkerchief.

"Why bother?" Ali sighed. "It's just gonna end up a disaster."

"Ah, relax Ali." Longshot chuckled. "In fact, I know another idea for something we could do…"

Well, well, well! Looks like the gang just may head into more insanity! What madness will happen next? Where will they go next? Who'll they get into a fight with there? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. London Looniness!

**Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: "…I miss Isaac Hayes as Chef." – Me on the new season of "South Park"**

Chapter 5: London Looniness!

**The Pit**

Lina Chakram, the bug-like misfit called Dragonfly, was checking on one of her patients.

"Honestly…" The young mutant sighed to herself, looking at her patient. "How do you constantly get yourself into these situations?"

"Mm-mff." The patient moaned. It was one Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff. The silver-haired speedster was in a body cast, his limbs suspended in the air. He mumbled some more.

"I…see…" Lina blinked, trying to figure what exactly the speedster was saying. The door of the Infirmary opened up with a hiss. Lina looked over in its direction, and saw Lance walk in. The bug-like girl smiled, always happy to see a friend.

"Hey, Lina." Lance greeted, waving. Lina smiled.

"Hey." Lina greeted back. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"With what?" The geokinetic blinked.

"Well…" Lina pointed at Pietro. "As you can see, he's in a body cast. Again."

"Yeah, I noticed." Lance chuckled, walking over to Pietro. "How you doing, buddy?" He patted Pietro's leg with his hand, making the speedster let out a muffled scream. "What is it, the third time this month?"

"Four." Lina clarified, holding up the matching number of fingers. "Okay, I know how Pietro ended up in a bodycast the last three times. The first time was when Fred lost his temper with Pietro and smacked him with an old school bus…"

"And the second time was in that amphibian house where Pietro made that crack about Althea dating every animal in that area, forgetting that she was in earshot." Lance remembered, scratching his head. "Heh. I had no idea that what Althea did to Pietro with that 'Wet Floor' sign was even _possible._"

"Oh yeah." Lina chuckled. "Quite a scene on that day. And I believe the third had something to do with Trinity…?"

"Oh, yeah…" Lance winced. "He accidentally caused one of Trinity's gadgets to explode in his face. He then fell backwards into a cabinet full of gadgets and gizmos, causing them, and the cabinet, to fall on him."

"That…still didn't explain the lipstick or those funny-shaped bruises on his face." Lina frowned.

"Trinity can be…" Lance struggled to find the words for it. "…be…well…protective and…vindictive when it comes to their gadgets and gizmos and other things." Pietro whimpered.

"Ah, I see." Lina nodded. "Good thing that Pietro has that accelerated metabolism of his. He'll heal up in no time."

"I guess so." Lance shrugged. "He'll heal up, only to end up back here once again." He then grinned at Pietro. "Ain't that right, buddy?"

"Mm mmf!" Pietro muttered, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

"We should let him rest." Lina suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lance chuckled. He and Lina started to leave. "Have a nice nap, buddy." He patted Pietro's bandaged shoulder, making the speedster yell out.

"MMF!"

**Malibu** **Base, Malibu, California**

Sergeant Thomas J. Larivee, aka the Malibu Joes' medical officer codenamed Stretcher, walked into the infirmary with a chuckle.

"Well, well, well…" The white-uniformed African-American chuckled. "If it isn't my two favorite patients: Shiro Yoshida and Kyle Wildfire."

"Mrrrrrrrr…" The two young mutants growled from within their body casts, glaring at each other angrily.

"Mfff mrrr mr!" Shiro muttered.

"MR? Mff mu!" Kyle muttered back. Shiro struggled to move, but his limbs were held, and all he could do was release a muffled scream.

"Hey, knock it off, Shiro." Stretcher ordered sharply but gently. "You need to heal up. And you Kyle, stop antagonizing him."

"Mff mrr muuf durf." Kyle snickered.

"MRR?" Shiro's unbandaged eyes widened.

"Okay, how did you two end up in here _this_ time?" Stretcher frowned as he looked at a clipboard. "Well, well, well. _Another_ one of your infamous fights, boys. Let's see…" Stretcher's eyes widened. "Well, _this_ is new, even for you fellas. I can't believe Shiro did that with a chainsaw…not to mention I had no idea that you can do that with a crowbar, Kyle."

"Mm mm mf." Kyle mumbled.

"Ah, I see. It's a gift." Stretcher nodded. He then heard an explosion. "What the-?"

"FIIIIIIRESTOOOOOOOORM!" The voice of Hardcase was heard screaming out.

"Muh rr…" Kyle rolled his eyes.

**London, England**

Nighttime had blanketed England's capital city. And as a result, London's nightlife went into full swing.

In a flash of light, the four teenage mutants codenamed Todd Tolensky/Toad, Longshot, Alison Blaire/Dazzler, and Althea Delgado/Wavedancer appeared in front of a club. The four were dressed in appropriate clothing for the night.

"Man, I love being a Misfit, yo." Todd grinned. "Only in the Misfits will you get to go all over the world in one night."

"Amen to that." Longshot agreed with a chuckle.

"Oh, wow!" Ali looked around. "I can't believe I'm actually in London! This is incredible!"

"Yeah." Althea smiled. "We've been to England once, Toddles. Remember?" **(1)**

"Oh yeah, yo." Todd chuckled. "I remember. We ran into that goofball Dr. Evil. He made Cobra Commander look like he _knew_ what he was doing."

"Oh yes, and we know how _lauded_ Cobra Commander is for _his_ ability to lead an evil organization." Longshot rolled his eyes.

"We gotta do some sightseeing some time, Longshot." Ali smiled, wrapping her arms around Longshot's arm. "I heard London was a beautiful city for sightseeing in."

"Yeah, it is." Althea confirmed with a nod. "Toddles and I got a lot of great pictures last time he and I were here."

"Yeah, when you guys shanghaied that experimental battle van." Ali rolled her eyes. "Ace told us all about it. He claimed it was a grand old time."

"Of course it was, yo." Todd grinned. "Adventure, sightseeing, wacky stuff, stupid bad guys…"

"Another typical Misfit mission." Althea chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Ali waved it off. "Let's go in and have fun!" The four teenage mutants walked into the club. The club was pumping with dance music, kids dancing, and lights of various colors flashing and pulsing with the beat.

"Wow." Ali smiled. "I feel like I'm at home. I love these places."

"Yeah." Althea smiled.

"I'm gonna go out and shake it!" Ali whooped. "Come on, Longshot!" The blonde lightengale grabbed Longshot and took him out to the floor.

"I regret nothiiiiing…" Longshot called out. Althea chuckled.

"Come on, Toddles." Althea chuckled as she took Todd's hand. "Let's go to the bar and get something to drink."

"Sure thing, yo. Dancin' ain't my thing." Todd agreed. The two walked up to the bar and ordered a pair of sodas. A guy sitting next to Todd looked at him. "What?"

"…God, you look like a bloody disaster." The guy pointed out. Todd blinked.

"…Buddy, you ain't no Brad Pitt yourself." Todd chuckled.

"Well, at least I don't have a face like a pig." The British kid scoffed.

"Oi!" The bartender snapped at the kid. "Don't start any bloody trouble!"

"Hey pal, what've I done to you?" Todd grunted. "I'm just sitting here with my girl, just having a soda."

"You're butt-ugly, that's what." The British kid sneered. "You look like a pig."

"Funny, most people say I look like a frog." Todd cracked.

"Excuse me?" Althea overheard. "Did I hear you say what I thought you said?"

"Althea, relax." Todd tried to calm his girlfriend down. "Be cool, yo. This guy don't know what he's talking about. He's an idiot. Just let him go."

"Hello, hello, hello…" The British kid grinned at Althea. "You are one nice-looking bird."

"What do _you_ want, pal?" Althea grunted.

"What do you say you leave the frog over here, and jump across the pond?" The British kid grinned lecherously.

"Get lost." Althea grunted. The British kid realized Althea's accent.

"Oh, you're an American." The kid scoffed. "Oh, I heard about American women. Loud, overbearing, crazy…"

"And here I was thinking all Brits were intelligent, polite, and sophisticated, yo." Todd snickered.

"Excuse me?" Althea got up. "Who are you, anyway?" A scuffle was heard from the entrance. "What-?"

"WAH!" A person got thrown through the door. A figure walked into the club. A familiar figure with blond hair in a ponytail, dressed like a biker, Oakleys, and carrying a futuristic chainsaw with an energy blade.

"Ahhhh, it's **_great_** to be home!" Richard Blinken-Smythe, the chainsaw-wielding Dreadnok called Buzzer, crowed in delight.

Well, well, well! Looks like the date is messed up again! What madness will happen next? Can the Misfits deal with this latest problem? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!

**(1) – See "Battle in Britain"**


	6. More London Looniness!

**Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: "Right into the turnbuckle!" – Jim Carrey, _The_ _Cable Guy_**

Chapter 6: More London Looniness!

**West Coast Misfit Manor, Malibu Base**

"_Ooh!_" Ace Starr, the Los Angeles-born feral mutant codenamed Wildstar, winced as he sat on the television, watching "World's Wackiest Police Videos". "Right into the house! That has to be embarrassing. Theresa Rourke, the Irish-born screamer codenamed Siryn, walked by, eating a sandwich. She noticed Ace watching the television.

"Hey, Ace." Terry greeted.

"Hey, Terry." Ace greeted back.

"What're ye watching?" She inquired.

"World's Wackiest Police Videos." Ace grinned.

"What's that about?" The blonde blinked.

"Well, it's hosted by this former sheriff from they talk to police departments all over the world, and they collect videos of cops getting themselves into some wacky situations." Ace explained. "Believe it or not, cops can get themselves into some wacky stuff." He then started to laugh. "It's one of my favorite shows! The first time I saw it, these Alabama cops were trying to corral a rampaging drunken clown." Theresa blinked.

"Are ye serious?" The blonde frowned, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah." Ace grinned. "There's some funny stuff that goes on in this TV show."

"Really?" Theresa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you should watch it with me." Ace invited. "Come on, girl. Take a seat on the couch with me." He patted the couch next to Theresa. The Irish girl began to think about it.

"Hmmm…" She scrunched her nose in thought. "Ah well. Alright. What's the harm?" She took a seat next to Ace.

"Indianapolis, Indiana." The announcer on the TV pointed out the next location the next wacky police video came from. "Sergeants Gerry Thomas and Roy Conway of the Indianapolis Police Department had pulled over a car that they had clocked going at 110 mph, twice the national speed limit."

"Oh, that is nae right." Theresa winced. "That is nae right at all. That driver really could've hurt somebody."

"Oh, I got a feeling this is gonna be good." Ace snickered. "The last one of these videos I saw, turned out the driver was an alien, heh heh."

"Are ye for real, Ace Starr?" Theresa frowned. "I mean, seriously. Are ye for real?"

"I'm not joking." Ace raised his clawed hands. The announcer on the show continued on.

"The two officers walked up to the car, expecting to give the driver a ticket."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Ace whooped. "This is gonna be good."

"The officers were prepared if the driver was going to put up a fight." The announcer continued on with his story. "However, the two officers encountered the shock of their lives." The television showed the action from the police car's point of view. The camera inside the car, which officers used to record their busts, showed the back of the speeding car they stopped, and the two officers slowly approached it. They leapt back.

"Sweet Holy God!" One of the two officers was heard screaming as the two leapt back. What appeared to be a lion's paw lashed out at the two cops from the driver's side of the car. Ace burst out laughing.

"That's a lion in there!" The other officer exclaimed the obvious.

"Oh my God!" The feral mutant laughed. "Did you see that, Terry? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Theresa's jaw went slack.

"Saints preserve us all!" She gasped. "Is that real police footage? That _can't_ be real police footage! How in the name of God did a _lion_ end up behind the wheel of a car?"

"I dunno, but I'm sure it was funny!" Ace snickered. A scream was heard from inside the house.

"Oh, Saints! What was that?" Theresa turned her head.

"I have no idea." Ace frowned in confusion.

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dark curly-haired Air Force pilot codenamed Jester cackled as he ran by behind them.

"What in the name of all that's holy?" Theresa blinked.

"I have no idea, Blondie." Ace chuckled.

"MMMMMMMF!" The muffled voice of Kyle Wildfire screamed. He floated by after Jester, his bodycast-covered self in a construct of a flying chair with a swinging mace-wielding waldo arm. He was yelling and cursing. The plaster casts covering him were all painted bright pink with "HUG ME" in white-and-red letters on his chest.

"Oh, we're never gonna hear the end of this from Kyle, are we?" Ace sighed.

"Does Ireland's flag have green in it?" Theresa cracked.

**London, England**

"Ahhh, it's **_great_** to be home!" Buzzer grinned, wielding his futuristic chainsaw with the energy teeth. With him were three of his other fellow Dreadnoks. One had red hair, beard, and a bandanna, and he was carrying a futuristic flamethrower. They were all standing in the middle of a teenage and college student hangout in London, where Althea, Todd, Ali, and Longshot all went to enjoy themselves on a double date.

"G'Day, mates!" The red-haired flamethrower-wielding Dreadnok grinned maliciously in an Australian accent.

"Torch…" Althea snarled. The second had brown hair in a Mohawk, shades, and was carrying a futuristic laser rifle with an energy-charged blade.

"Ripper…" Longshot recognized him. The third had on a grenade-holding sash, longish brown hair and beard, and Aviator-style Oakleys.

"Monkeywrench…" Todd sighed.

"'Ello there, me little duckies." Monkeywrench smirked.

"What're you clowns doing here?" Althea snarled angrily.

"We were bored." Torch shrugged.

"Uh huh." Ripper agreed. "We were looking around for something to do."

"So we decided to hit a club, and what do you know, we meet the Misfits." Buzzer smirked.

"And with such terrible taste." Torch tutted. "Look at this place. I wished we could've gone to a _real_ bar, mates."

"Look at it this way, Torch. It could be worse." Buzzer smirked. "We could be in a bar full of stupid Welshmen." He started laughing. Monkeywrench's jaw dropped, and Torch and Ripper noticed.

"Uh oh…" Ripper backed away.

"And he says he's the smart one." Torch winced. Monkeywrench's face turned red.

"What's going on here?" Longshot wondered.

"Monkeywrench is a Welshman. And darn proud of it." Torch explained.

"Yeah." Ripper nodded. "Never make fun of Wales around that man. One time, Monkeywrench accidentally broke an invention Virus was working on. In one of his typical fits of rage, Virus called him a 'big, stupid Welshman'. It took us a week to pry the little snot out of the wall." The mohawked Dreadnok started snickering.

"Oh-kay…" Todd blinked.

"This is freakin' weird." Longshot sighed.

"Welcome to the Misfits, Longshot." Althea rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that our date got interrupted by these idiots." Ali moaned, covering her face with her hands. "This is totally embarrassing."

"Hey!" The offended brown-haired Dreadnok snapped, shoving Buzzer.

"What's _yer_ problem?" Buzzer sneered.

"That's not funny, mate!" Monkeywrech snapped. "In case you bloody forgot, _I'm_ a Welshman!"

"Well, at least we get some free entertainment." Longshot chuckled. Todd pulled a couple of flat packets out of his jacket. He turned towards the bartender.

"Hey, you guys got a microwave here, yo?" Todd asked the bartender.

"You're kidding, right?" The bartender blinked. "This place is being invaded by ruffians, and you're worried about this place having a _microwave?_" Todd shrugged.

"Meh. This ain't exactly uncommon where I come from, yo." The amphibious young mutant explained.

"You sound like a Yank, no offense." The bartender noted. Todd nodded.

"Well, yeah. I am an American." Todd confirmed to the bartender.

"Well, then. No surprise, I guess." The bartender sighed. "I heard you Yanks were crazy."

"I don't go around making fun of the Brits! What gives you the right to make fun of my people?" Monkeywrench snapped.

"What gives me the right? The fact that Wales is still part of England, that's what!" Buzzer snapped back.

"Oh, bloody…" Ripper groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"THAT'S IT!" Monkeywrench punched out Buzzer. Buzzer fired back of a shot of his own.

"And the fight begins…" Torch sighed.

"This…is…stupid." Althea groaned.

"You expected anything less from a Dreadnok?" Longshot joked.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity just keeps on going on! What madness will happen next? Will our four heroes ever have a normal moment in their double date? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Lament!

**Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: "You tell DX that the fun is over!" – Vince McMahon**

Chapter 7: Lament

**The Pit**

"Are you sure that this is gonna work?" Brittany Delgado inquired. She and her two sisters, Daria and Quinn, were working on a gadget. The three triplets, blessed with telepathic capabilities, were known collectively under the codename Trinity. They were sitting on the roof of Misfit Manor, peering at something through binoculars.

"I'm sure, Brit. Relax." Quinn rolled her eyes. A thump was heard from behind them. The three turned around.

"Who goes there?" Daria demanded to know loudly, getting into a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, it's only me." A voice calmed the three as the source became visible. It was the lizard-like Xi, a genetically-engineered assassin created by Cobra. However, the artificial being broke free of its programming, and was found by Toad. He would become one of the original Misfits. Xi's name actually comes from the Roman numeral XI, which means "eleven", indicating his original designation.

"Oh, Xi. Thank goodness." Daria breathed in relief, putting a hand to her chest.

"Geez, Xi!" Quinn wiped her forehead with her hand. "You need to stop doing that!"

"I am only making sure my skills remain sharp." Xi blinked innocently.

"I heard the thump, Xi. I think you need a little more practice." Brittany told the snake-like genetic creation.

"Yes, I have been working on that." Xi nodded, tightening his long blond ponytail. "What are you all working on."

"Just a little experiment." Brittany grinned.

"We were inspired by Jake." Quinn added with her own grin.

"Jake?" Xi blinked. "What did Red Dragon do?"

"He was watching wrestling a couple days ago." Brittany explained.

**The Pit, a couple days ago**

Jake Wildfire, the redheaded mutant known as the Red Dragon, burst out laughing.

"BWAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed. The Bostonian was laughing at the television. It was showing the image of a limousine with fireworks exploding from the sunroof of it. "Oh, man! Poor Vince. He can't get a break…Aw God…" Trinity noticed as they walked by. Suddenly, the three girls looked at each other.

They had an idea.

**The Motor Pool, present time**

"_Hmm hmm hmm hmm…_" The Joe Ranger known as Beach-Head hummed a country song as he walked towards his Humvee. "_Blue Moon of Kentucky, keep on shining…_" He sang as he entered the vehicle. He was going to go out for a nice relaxing night drive. _Ah, nothing like a nice relaxing night drive. No Misfits to bother me now, and I can go restock the liquor cabinet, heh heh._ Meanwhile, Trinity and Xi were watching him with their binoculars.

"Oh, I see." Xi realized. "You are intending to play another prank on Beach-Head."

"Uh-huh." Brittany smiled. "And this one will make Beach-Head's night an _explosive_ affair."

"Happy Fourth of July!" Quinn grinned as she pressed a button on Trinity's device.

"_Keep on shinin'…_" Beach-Head turned the ignition key. Suddenly, the top of the Humvee erupted as several fireworks streaked out of it. The noise of the fireworks streaking into the sky and exploding in the air caused the whole Pit to erupt in activity.

"What in the name of Sam Hill?" General Hawk groaned from his barracks.

"Cobra Attack! Cobra Attack!" Tripwire screamed as the panicked demolitions expert raced out of his barracks and around the Pit like a loon. "We all gonna die OOF!" He ran head-first into a wall. "I'm okay…"

"Hey, knock it off out there! I can't hear the TV!" Lady Jaye yelled from her barracks.

"What's going on out there?" Shipwreck wondered as he looked out the window of Misfit Manor. He saw the fireworks exploding from Beach-Head. "Well, would you look at that?" He laughed as Lance ran to the window and peeked outside. "Beach-Head tried to smuggle fireworks, and it blew up in his face, heh heh. Amateur." Lance's jaw dropped.

"Pietro! Get the heck out there and see what's going on!" Lance ordered. The door opened, and a silver-haired blur raced out it. It was Pietro Maximoff, the silver-haired speedster codenamed Quicksilver. The young mutant raced up to the jeep.

"Beach-Head, you alright?" A worried Pietro inquired as he threw open the door of the Humvee. "Aw God!" A large cloud of white smoke was released from the inside of the Humvee, and Pietro was hit like a hammer with it. "Hey ack!" He coughed as he waved the smoke out of the way. "Beach-Head!" The green-masked Joe stumbled out of the Humvee, the front of his mask and the palms of his hands completely black. He was yelling and screaming. "Somebody get Lifeline!"

**London, England**

"Well, I should not be surprised." Alison Blaire sighed dejectedly as she rested her head on her palms. Her elbows were on her knees. She and her four teammates were sitting in front of the club they were just in. Inside could be heard the noises of brawling amongst the Dreadnoks.

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE!" The voice of the Welsh Dreadnok codenamed Monkeywrench could be heard screaming.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The panicked voice of the blond Dreadnok called Buzzer howled in panic. It was followed by the sounds of crashing and weapon fire.

"Another night becomes a complete disaster." Ali moaned, placing her face in her hands and shaking her head slightly. "Am I doomed to go through this my entire life as a Misfit? This was _not_ in the brochure!" Longshot rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "I did not agree to this when I joined up!"

"Yeah, it's one of those things that we try not to let people know." Todd joked with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Toddles!" Althea lightly knocked Todd in the rib with her elbow.

"What? I was just kidding!" Todd grinned innocently, rubbing his sides.

"OH DEAR GOD, SAVE ME!" Buzzer screamed.

"Look at it this way, Ali." Althea tried to cheer up the blonde girl. "At least it was a boring night."

"MONKEYWRENCH, PUT THAT CHAINSAW DOWN!" Ripper yelled.

"Yeah…" Ali admitted. "But I was hoping for a nice normal night out with a couple friends."

"It don't come with the Misfit territory, yo." Todd joked. "You're a mutant dating a guy from another dimension. It wasn't ever going to be a normal night."

"Mm-hmm." Althea nodded. "To be honest, what's normal to me is strange to everyone else. I think living with a bunch of soldiers is normal."

"And me, yo…" Todd shrugged. "I have yellow eyes, yo. Always have. They were normal to me. I see just fine. In fact, I can see even better at night. Not to mention I have a super-long tongue, and…" He turned towards Al. "Al?"

"Uh-huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh…" Althea drooled, a happy look on her face.

"…Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Todd blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot. When my tongue is mentioned, Althea kinda goes into a happy place."

"And she's the normal one of you East Coast guys." Ali sighed.

"It could be worse, Alison." Longshot reassured the blonde. "We could be in there, fighting the Dreadnoks." He pointed at the club with his thumb.

"MAKE FUN OF THE WELSH AGAIN! COME ON! I DARE YA!" Monkeywrench howled.

"WHAT'RE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" Buzzer screamed. "HELP ME! I COMMAND IT!" Sounds of crashing was heard.

"Point." Ali winced. "Well, I guess this double date wasn't too bad. We did get to travel a little…"

"Get into a fight with the Triad…" Todd smiled. "Those guys need to learn how to fight, yo."

"You know, Ali…can I be honest with you about something?" Longshot asked Ali. The blonde nodded. "I had fun. I really did."

"But we just kept running into disaster." Ali blinked.

"Yeah, but at least I had fun. And you had to admit, you enjoyed blasting that Triad through the window back in Hong Kong." Longshot chuckled. Ali smiled.

"Okay, I admit. Maybe I did a little." Ali smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Todd grinned, mussing up Ali's hair. "You're becoming more and more Misfit material every day!"

"Oh, God…" Ali rolled her blue eyes. Todd turned back towards his drooling girlfriend.

"Althea!"

"Huh what?" Althea shook her head, getting herself out of her trance. "What? What happened? Did I miss anything?" Todd shook his head with a smile.

"Meh, never mind." Todd chuckled. "What should we do next?"

Well, well, well! Looks like the gang are going to keep on truckin'! What insanity will happen next? Where will our heroes go? Will Beach-Head go after Trinity? Will I stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. More Random Madness!

**Double Date Disaster!**

**Disclaimer: "Pan-o Am-o?"**

Chapter 8: More Randomness!

**Malibu** **Base**

"Italy! I can't believe it! Freakin' Italy!" The young Mexican sonic generator known as Rictor grumbled as he threw the Sports page of the paper across the room. He and a couple other members of the West Coast Misfit team were all lounging about in the rec room watching TV.

"Hey man! I was going to ask you for that!" Terrell Mason, the African-American speedster/aerokinetic codenamed Velocity, snapped. "I wanted to see how the Lakers were doing!"

"I personally don't see what the big deal is with that World Cup garbage." John Proudstar, the powerhouse Apache mutant codenamed Thunderbird, grumbled as he looked up from his portable video game.

"What?" Rictor's jaw dropped. "You don't see the big deal? It's only one of the biggest sporting events in the world, man!"

"…So?" John shrugged. "It's soccer. You kick a ball. How is that exciting?"

"You Americans never really embraced soccer." Rictor remembered. "That's sad. It's fun. It's popular in every other country except the US."

"Fun?" John frowned. "How is soccer _fun?_ You kick a ball in that game. That's all you do."

"Yeah." Terrell agreed. "I mean, in basketball, you can bounce a ball, you can throw it, you can shoot it, pass it, lots of stuff. With soccer, you just kick a ball around. It's boring."

"It's a great game for building teamwork, guys." Rictor countered. "Why do you think all these schools have soccer teams for kids?"

"I'll tell you why. Because it gives parents an excuse to get drunk, act obnoxious, and get into fights." John quipped. "It's out of desperation, really. They get so bored watching their kids kick a ball and not do anything else, they smuggle in alcohol to escape."

"Ha ha." Rictor sighed. "Football games can actually get pretty violent."

"Of _course_ football games get violent, shortstuff!" John snorted. "They're _supposed_ to get violent! You're running towards the goal, carrying the ball towards the endzone for the touchdown. You got lots of guys on the other team wanting to stop you any way they can. Of course you're gonna get violent."

"Uh, John…I think he meant football as in soccer, not American Football." Terrell told his Apache teammate.

"Yeah, you Americans never quite took to soccer." Rictor shook his head. "I wonder why."

"Maybe we have the attitude that if the rest of the world likes it, we don't want anything to do with it." John suggested.

"The Thunderbolt'll tell ya what it is!" Kyle Wildfire, the young Bostonian electrokinetic codenamed Thunderbolt grinned as he walked in, carrying a bowl full of popcorn. He continued talking as he took a seat. "You see, America, as you know it, started out as a bunch of colonies that answered to Great Britain. They needed money, so they started taxing us, not caring about the fact that we had no say in it. So, we rebelled, had ourselves a little revolution, and we booted the Redcoats back to England, jabroni. Ever since then, we decided, you know what?"

"What?" John snickered.

"Screw what the rest of the world thinks, jabroni!" Kyle grinned. "If the rest of the world likes it, we won't!"

"Then how come America went nuts with Mia Hamm?" Rictor crossed his arms.

"Because she ripped off her shirt, stupid." John smirked.

**The Pit**

"Yo, you got a five?" A jive-accented voice inquired.

"Go fish, you mother-!" **_BLAM!_**

"Man, the Death Wish guy had issues." Lance Alvers, the long brown-haired geokinetic codenamed Avalanche frowned, shaking his head.

"You're telling me." Pietro Maximoff, the silver-haired speedster codenamed Quicksilver, nodded in agreement, taking some popcorn out of a bowl he ahd and shoveling it in his mouth. A few members of the original Misfit team were lounging around, watching a movie. It was one of the Death Wish films, but they weren't sure which one. They were all alike.

"Sheesh, what'd he do to get shot _there?_" Lila Cheney, the black-haired interstellar teleporter codenamed Starway, winced at the screen.

"Maybe he didn't give him the right card." Fred Dukes, the huge blond mutant codenamed Blob, suggested. The other three looked at him. "What?"

"Meh, the way this one's written, I wouldn't be surprised if that _was_ the reason." Pietro sighed.

"Let me have some popcorn, Pietro." Lila held out her hand.

"This is my popcorn!" Pietro held the bowl away.

"Oh for the love of God, Pietro!" Fred groaned.

"There's enough for all us!" Lance snapped. "Okay, not enough if we count Fred."

"Hey!"

"This is good popcorn! You guys will eat it all!" Pietro whined.

"Dang it, Pietro! You're so bipolar!" Lila groaned.

"Yeah!" Lance agreed. "Last week, you kept whining about your weight, even though your metabolism prevents you from gaining any!"

"I was sick in the head!" The speedster whined.

"That excuse only works for Pyro, you nitwit!" Lila grunted. "And he ain't here!"

"Where _is_ Pyro, anyway?" Lance blinked.

"I dunno." Lila shrugged. "He said something about a convention."

"Did anybody go with him?" Fred inquired. "You know Pyro isn't supposed to be by himself for extended periods of time. Otherwise, you know…"

"Yeah, last time, he started mumbling about pink bunnies and metalhead pigeons." Lance pinched the bridge.

"If he's by himself, who knows what will happen!" Lila realized.

"We gotta find him before he wrecks something!" Fred gulped.

"Somebody watch the TV and see if any disasters are happening!" Lance ordered.

**London, England**

"Just our luck that we'd have to watch more people getting arrested." Ali sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"At least it wasn't us, yo." Todd shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true." Longshot agreed. Todd's cell phone rang, causing the four to stop near an electronics store with a couple TVs on the window display. The frog-like mutant looked at his black-haired girlfriend.

"Al, did you check in?"

"Of course." Althea nodded. Todd shrugged and picked up his phone.

"N'yello?"

"Hey Todd." Lance greeted on the other end.

"Hey, Lance!" Todd grinned. "What's up, buddy?"

"Nothing much." Lance wondered. "You guys seen Pyro anywhere?"

"Lance, we're in England, yo. Why would he be here?"

"What's going on?" Althea whispered.

"The guys are looking for Pyro." Todd whispered back.

"Pyro's missing?" Althea blinked. Longshot and Ali looked at each other as Todd continued talking.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Todd blinked. "Maybe he went out and gathered up shiny things again."

"Probably." Lance sighed. "Last time he did that, we found a whole lot of hubcaps, tin foil, and swords in his room. Or maybe he went out collecting pants again."

"Uh, Toddles…" Althea pointed at the TV. Todd looked at the TV.

"Oh, no…" Ali groaned. The TV was showing the news.

"_And in Hoboken, New Jersey, the National Mime Convention is under siege from what appears to be a living inferno._" The newscaster informed.

"I think we found him." Todd groaned into the phone.

"Thanks, Pyro." Longshot sighed.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes have yet another problem! What insanity will happen next? Why's Pyro attacking the mimes? Are our heroes willing to go to New Jersey! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Final Disaster

**Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: "Fromage!" – Chevy Chase as Clark Griswold, _National Lampoon's European Vacation_**

Chapter 9: Final Disaster!

**Hoboken, New Jersey**

_**FLASH!**_

In a flash of light, four young mutants appeared in the woods, nearby the building that housed the mime convention. The four were out on a double date. The pairs were Alison Blaire and Longshot, the West Coast Misfits called Dazzler and…Longshot, and Althea Delgado and Todd Tolensky, the original Misfits called Wavedancer and Toad.

"Only on a Misfit date." Ali grumbled. "I don't care what you guys say, I will _kill_ that nut John when I see him!"

"Ali, relax." Longshot reassured. "This might not be John's fault."

"You're kidding, right?" Althea shot Longshot a look. "It's John. Whenever there's a huge fire in a building full of mimes, he's involved somehow."

"Yeah." Todd nodded in agreement. "Hey Al, remember when Cover Girl and Scarlett took us to the ballet?"

"Oh yeah." Althea rolled her eyes. "They said that they wanted to give us some 'culture'. Poor Lance tried to use his tie to hang himself."

"Uh-huh." Todd remembered. "Well, remember during the third act? John leapt up on stage and started chasing around the dancers with a chainsaw?"

"Oh yeah." Althea snickered. "The nut thought the dancers were trying to put messages in his head to kill some comic book character."

"Yeah, we thought he snuck in and drank some of BA's coffee before he came into the theatre." Todd nodded.

"Let me guess." Ali grunted, crossing her arms. "He didn't drink a drop."

"Give the blonde a prize, yo!" Todd snickered. "That's exactly how it turned out."

"Anyway, let's just get inside and find out what's going on in there." Althea ordered with a sigh. "And he was doing so well, too…" Althea pressed the 'Quick Change' button on her watch.

"Let's party, yo." Todd chuckled, activating his own 'Quick Change'. Longshot and Alison followed. In a flash of light, the four young mutants' clothes were replaced with their costumes. Althea was clad in her blue-and-black costume with the wave emblem on her chest. Todd was in his green and white costume. Longshot was clad in his black costume with the yellow 8-pointed star on the chest and the brown sash containing his daggers. Ali was dressed in her white performance costume with the gold medallion and golden bands around her upper arms.

"Misfits Away!" Althea called. The four young heroes raced towards the flaming building. Ali fired a blast of light with brought the door down.

"Let's go!" Longshot pulled two daggers out from his sash.

"Be careful!" Althea warned. "This is some dangerous territory we're going into!"

"_BWAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" The four heard an insane Australian-accented laugh.

"PYRO!" They exclaimed.

"I'll kill you, you little brat!" Another voice growled. The four Misfits looked at each other, very confused.

"Huh?" The four Misfits mumbled in unison, looking at each other. The young mutants ran in and saw Pyro, dressed in his orange costume.

"Only I shall destroy the evil mimes!" Pyro roared, leaping on the back of a large man, trying to plant a sleeper hold on him. The man was clad in purple-and-pink armor with spikes on the shoulders, and large silver nozzles on the arms. The purple helmet revealed the man had a dark beard and mustache.

"Who is _that?_" Longshot blinked, pointing at the man.

"Hey…" Ali blinked, noticing something odd. "There's a lot of rock in this room."

"Yeah, there is, now that you think about it." Althea noticed.

"Get offa me, you stupid kid!" The man screamed, activating his nozzles. They started to fire…

"DOWN! MAGMA!" Althea screamed. The four Misfits ducked the streams of molten rock the man was firing.

"Hoo boy, the Aquilla girl is gonna be _furious_ that someone's taken her gimmick, yo." Todd winced.

"Not completely." Longshot shrugged. "That guy don't look like no princess to me."

"Let me go!" The man screamed. "I must stop the mimes from polluting the waterfall!"

"They're working for Kathy Bates!" Pyro screamed. "I must stop from enacting their evil plan to turn the world's chickens into toejam!"

"Okay, we got two insane idiots fighting. What do we do?" Longshot assessed the situation, turning to Althea. The hydrokinetic sighed.

"Well, normally, I let the insane idiots fight it out until they get tired and fall asleep or get bored and find something else to do." Althea answered.

"But since these insane idiots are causing a lot of damage, we gotta stop them." Todd countered.

"Hey, wait…" Ali narrowed her eyes at the lava-shooting armored man. "I've seen him before."

"Where?" Longshot blinked.

"On TV." Ali remembered. "I was bored and flipping through channels. I stumbled upon this show about a company, and one of their employees was a man named Jonathan Darque. He was a lowly worker in one of the company's research-and-development areas. He started protesting the company's imagined offenses against the environment. They say he wasn't right in the head. I don't remember the whole thing, but he got fired and struck back in this suit of armor just like that, calling himself Magma. On one of his first outings, he was beaten by Spider-Man and Iron Man."

"Oh, boy." Todd groaned.

"Better not tell that to a certain Nova Roman princess." Althea winced. "She'll be _furious_ that someone is taking her super-gimmick."

"Not completely." Todd snickered. "This guy don't look like no princess, yo."

"Oh, yeah. Good point." Althea agreed with a nod.

"Guys, shouldn't we stop them before somebody gets hurt?" Ali reminded. She squeaked when a fiery wooden beam fell from the ceiling and landed right near her. "Like _us?_" Althea heard sirens. She looked out a window and saw a group of police cars and fire trucks had pulled up.

"About time." The dark-haired mutant grumbled. "Alright. Longshot, Toddles, Dazzler…"

"Al, not on a mission!" Todd groaned. "I keep telling you that, yo!" He glared at a snickering Longshot. "Not funny."

"Sorry." Longshot tried to keep a straight face.

"Anyway, you guys try and keep those two from killing each other. I'll deal with the police and firemen outside." Althea ran out.

"Yeah, leave us with the easy job, Al." Todd sighed. Meanwhile, the aquakinetic had raced outside to meet the cops and the firefighters outside.

"Who is in charge here?" She called.

"Chief Roland of the Hoboken Police Department." One cop introduced himself, showing Althea his badge. "What in the name of all that is good and holy is going on? And who are you, lady?"

"Wavedancer of the Misfits." Althea told the chief, showing him her identification. "Listen, I can help you guys put that fire out." While she told the chief her plan, the other three mutants were trying to stop the fight.

"John, knock it off!" Toad snapped as he held his insane Australian teammate back.

"Lemme go, Toad! Lemme go!" John screamed desperately.

"Working with the mimes, huh?" Magma yelled. "I'll make you all pay!" He fired his lava cannons at Ali and Longshot, but the two young mutants were able to dodge it, Longshot thanks to his agility, and Dazzler because of her Joe training.

"Longshot! Use your luck powers!" Ali suggested. "Make this guy's cannons screw up!"

"My probability powers don't work like Wanda's, Ali!" Longshot reminded. "I can only generate luck that helps _me._ And when I do, I increase the chances of someone suffering bad luck!" **(1)** The blond extradimensional warrior then pulled a couple daggers from his sash and pitched them at the armored lunatic.

"Longshot, that power sounds like it came from the mind of someone who enjoyed messing with certain plants." Ali frowned. She blasted Magma with a laser blast, knocking him out of the building. Todd then heard a rumbling.

"Uh, guys…" Todd looked up. "We'd better get out of here!"

"Huh?" Magma, Ali, Longshot, and John looked up. Suddenly, a jet of water blasted into the warehouse through the roof. "YIPE!" The Misfits quickly gathered around Ali Blaire, who created a forcefield around the young heroes, protecting them from the rushing water. Magma was not so lucky. The armored nut was swept out of the building, screaming his crazy head off.

"Take that, ya jerk!" John crowed, cackling madly. The other three Misfits glared at the Australian.

"You are in _so_ much trouble when we get home, John." Todd growled.

Well, well, well! Looks like the date is finally over! What insanity will happen next? How mad will Althea and Todd be at John? Will Magma return? Will Ali ever try this again? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!

**(1) – I think that's how Longshot's probability powers work. Very strange, I know. But keep in mind, one of his co-creators, Ann Nocenti, went on to work on a magazine for pot-smokers.**


	10. We're Home!

**Double Date Disaster**

**Disclaimer: "But _moooooom_, I have to tell Chef he's marrying a succubus!" – Eric Cartman, _South Park_**

Chapter 10: We're Home!

**The Pit**

"Well, that was one interesting date." Althea Delgado told Todd Tolensky as the two walked into the front door of Misfit Manor.

"Yeah, we gotta do that again sometime." Todd agreed, holding the door open for his water-manipulating girlfriend.

"Aww, thank you Toddles." Althea grinned, giving the amphibious mutant a kiss on the cheek.

"Al, don't call me…ah forget it." Todd shook his head.

"Hey, mates uh…if you two want to do this again, can it please not involve me getting grabbed by the ear?" St. John Allerdyce winced. "Ow!"

"You deserve it, you arson-happy clown!" Althea snapped. "You just had to go out and get into trouble again, didn't you?"

"But the mimes were plotting again! I had to stop them!" John whined. Althea twisted his ear. "OW!"

"You should've done what we did to stop John from burning up the couch." Todd reminded. "Remember, Al? Whenever John tried to set the couch on fire, we squirted him with water."

"Oh yeah." Althea nodded.

"Uh-huh." Todd smirked. "Remember that one time we were making out on the couch, and John tried to set that hassock on fire?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" John grinned. "I got me a lake right in me face for that. Heh heh heh-!" Althea gave his ear another twist. "OW! ALTHEA! That bloody hurts!"

"Good!" Althea snapped. She walked into the living room. "Hello? Hello? Anyone here?"

"We're home!" Todd called. "And we got John, yo!"

"Hey, guys." Fred walked in from the kitchen, holding a Christmas ham.

"Hey, Fred." Todd greeted.

"Fred, that's our emergency ham!" Althea pointed at the ham.

"No, this is my ham from my private fridge." Fred corrected.

"I bet you're glad you listened to me for once and bought Freddo his own fridge, huh?" John grinned.

"Okay, you were right, John. God." Todd grumbled.

"And he _still_ doesn't shut up." Althea sighed. "Fred, where is everybody?"

"The adults went over to see the X-Men." Fred answered. "More like they went out to _drink_ with the X-Men. Some of the Misfits came with them."

"And where are the rest?" Althea inquired.

_**CRASH!**_

"Never mind." The hydrokinetic sighed, looking upwards.

"Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Pietro Maximoff whooped as he zipped down the stairs and raced outside.

"I don't wanna know, yo…" Todd groaned.

"PIETRO!" Brittany, Daria, and Quinn Delgado screamed as they floated downstairs after the hyperactive speedster.

"Who gave Pietro sugar?" Althea glared at Fred. The large Texan shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I didn't give him nothin'."

"Uh…I'm still here. Can you let go of my ear now?" John raised his hand.

"No, John." Althea grunted. "I don't get it, Toddles. Who let John be alone for an extended period of time."

"I think he's getting better, yo." Todd shrugged. "Remember when he first joined us? We couldn't leave him alone for ten minutes. Now we can leave him alone for two hours before we need to take away his lighter."

**Malibu** **Base**

"Hey! We're home!" Ali Blaire called as she walked into the West Coast Misfit Manor, Longshot right behind her.

"Ohhh…not so loud…" Theresa Rourke moaned. The Irish girl, and the leader of the West Coast Misfit team, moaned from the couch, an icepack on her head.

"Terry, what happened to you?" Longshot inquired.

"Ohhhh…" Theresa moaned. "Those mushbrains Kyle and Toshi started going at it again. I tried tae break it up, but me head ended up getting intimately familiar with a bookcase…oh…"

"Oh, those two blockheads!" Ali groaned. "We already had to deal with our share of insanity today, now we come home to it!"

"Welcome to the Misfits, Ali." Longshot snickered.

"Oh, why'd I agree to join in the first place?" Ali sighed, flopping down on the chair next to the couch.

"Because you needed something to do in between gigs?" Longshot joked. He got a slight snicker from Theresa and a glare from Ali. "Heh heh, just joking."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toshi could be seen running by the window outside, screaming.

"What the-?" Longshot blinked.

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice of Kyle Wildfire could be heard cackling as the three saw the wheels of a monster truck roll by the window. Ali's jaw dropped.

"_Where_ did Thunderbolt get a monster truck?" Ali gaped.

"Who knows?" Theresa sighed. "All I know is, me headache is starting tae grow."

"Where are the others?" Longshot inquired.

"Ace is out, I think. Took Terrell, Tommy, and Rictor with him." Theresa remembered. "John and Rahne are in the gym. And Jack is visiting family."

"AAAAGH! KYLE, YOU IDIOT!" They heard John Proudstar scream. "QUIT LAUGHING AND HELP ME CATCH HIM, SUNFIRE!"

"Oh, man." Ali sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed and not wake up for a month. At least then I may get me some sleep!"

**The Xavier Institute**

"_My Bonnie lies over the ocean! My Bonnie lies over the sea…_" A chorus of drunken voices sang from within Professor Charles Xavier's office.

"Oh, no…" Lina Chakram sighed. "Looks like Shipwreck is leading another session of drunken singing."

"Yup." Jamie Madrox grinned. "And I'm dreaming of a golden Lamborghini."

"Is that why you put all this recording equipment next to the door?" Lina frowned, crossing her arms.

"You bet, Dragonfly!" Jamie grinned. "Their singing will make me a mint! Their last album already made platinum three times."

"You are kidding." Lina's jaw dropped.

"Heck no!" Jamie grinned.

"AAAAAAAGH! WHO SPRAY-PAINTED THE WORD TRAMP ALL OVER MY ROOM?" Kitty Pryde was heard screaming.

"IT GOT ON MAH SIDE OF THE ROOM!" Rogue added.

"SPYDER! GET YOUR HAPPY GRAY BUTT OVER HERE! YOU AND I ARE GONNA HAVE A TALK!" Lance Alvers yelled.

"Well, that explains the drinking." Lina sighed. "Can't we just once have the two teams meeting without a disaster?"

"OW! WANDA! STOP MAKING THE CHANDELIER HIT ME!" Roberto DaCosta screamed. An explosion was heard.

"AW GOD!" Piotr Rasputin howled. "IT'S EVERYWHEEEEEERE!"

"ALVERS!" Scott Summers howled. "GET TOOTHY OFF ME! IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FACE!"

"I thought Airtight locked up that overgrown mutated muffin." Lina blinked. Toothy was a pet of the Misfits. He was accidentally created when Craig Starr blasted one of Kitty's muffins with his eye laser. The energized molecules of the laser combined with the muffin's odd molecular structure to form Toothy's DNA.

"I like Toothy. He's friendly." Jamie grinned. "For some reason, he always tries to eat Scott's face. I dunno."

"Whoaaaaaaaa! Look out!" Paul Starr exclaimed as he raced by them, Amara Aquilla in hot pursuit.

"Come back here, Starchild!" Amara squealed. "I need my royal consort!" She raced by a television that Tabby Smith and Kurt Wagner were watching. "Huh?" The Nova Roman princess stopped when she heard the news.

"And in other news, police in Hoboken have caught Jonathan Darque, the insane armored eco-terrorist known as Magma…" The newscaster started. Amara's jaw dropped.

"Heh. Whaddaya know? Another Magma." Tabby shook her head.

"Oh, I hate to think vhat Amara vould do if she found out about zhis." Kurt winced.

"But…b-but…" Amara stammered. "Magma's my codename…that's mine…AAAARGH!" She screamed in rage, causing Kurt and Tabby to jump up.

"Uh oh…"

"THAT ARROGANT INSOLENT PEASANT! I WANT HIS HEAD!" Amara roared, changing into her Magma form.

"Yikes!" Kurt yelped, dodging a fireball.

"Amara! Watch it!" Tabby ducked another fireball.

"RAAAAAAAAARGH!" Amara screamed.

"AAAAAH! MY CAR! A VOLCANO JUST SPROUTED OUT OF NOWHERE AND FRIED MY CAR!" Scott screamed.

"Hey, just got a call from Blob!" Craig Starr yelled. "Couple volcanoes sprouted out of nowhere and doused Kelly's house with lava!"

Well, well, well! Looks like another insane adventure comes to an end! What insanity will happen next? Will our heroes go out again! Will Amara ever calm down? Will Kelly get a new house? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading!


End file.
